The present invention relates, in general, to a steam pressure cooker.
A steam pressure cooker is known having a pot with a horizontal pouring rim, which is angled outwards. A lid can be placed upon the pot for closing the pot. Positioned between lid and pot is a rubberized elastic sealing element, which is held in a circumferential groove of the lid and has a sealing lip bearing against the inside wall of the pot. A locking mechanism is provided to embrace and thereby clamp the lid and pouring rim, when the steam pressure cooker is closed, and clears the pouring rim, when the steam pressure cooker is opened.
This type of steam pressure cooker suffers shortcomings because the sealing between the pot and lid poses a significant problem.
Suitably, the sealing element is arranged in such a way that with increasing pressure, the sealing element is pressed towards the position to be sealed. Reference is made, for example, to European Pat. No. EP 0 108 203 B1. However, at low pressure, e.g., during initial phase of the cooking process, leakage frequently occurs in the area of the sealing element.
Another frequently occurring problem is that either the sealing element can only be replaced at great difficulty or the area of the sealing element is difficult to clean.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved seal between the pot and lid of the steam pressure cooker, which seal obviates prior art shortcomings and is constructed to be impermeable to steam at both low and high pressures and is also easy to assemble and easy to maintain.